payback
by rhia619
Summary: pam and sookie get revenge on eric. Revenge is sweet.
1. Chapter 1

"You're nothing but a distraction for him" Pam snarled, stepping towards sookie

"Are you jealous that he traded up" sookie hissed.

They were face to face in front of Eric's desk, sookie knew she had no chance against Pam but didn't care anymore and Pam knew she couldn't hurt sookie without Eric's wrath falling on her, but she no longer cared and Eric was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, if vampires could get headaches, he'd have one right now.

"please, I my preference runs in the opposite direction to him" Pam said her hands gripping into fists, they had been arguing like this for about 10 minutes, they had done this every night ever since Eric forced sookie to take a job at Fangtasia a month earlier, they fought about everything, whether it was work related or not.

"come on Pam are you telling me you aren't the slightest bit jealous that he gave his blood to someone for the first time since he made you and that it was me" sookie tested, Eric and sookie had been together for a few months when there was an explosion at her house and the farm house perished. Eric convinced sookie to move in with him, until it was fixed and lust took its toll many times, so they ended up living together as a couple, he asked her to quite her job while the threat was still active but then after he killed the fellow ship of the sun fanatics involved, he threatened Sam with death if he re-hired her, so now she was working as his assistant much to both sookie and pams dismay.

"No I'm happy it was you, you helped Eric with the queen after he disposed of Russel Eddington, offering your services." Pam foreigner sincerity

"Nice try Pam" sookie hissed "but it's not working this time"

"Bitch" Pam growled

"Whore" sookie retorted

"Fangbanger" Pam hissed

"vermin" sookie smirked, knowing that it was the name that would annoy her the most but before she could enjoy pams reaction, and before Pam could kill her, Eric slammed his hands down onto the desk, hard enough for it the creak and crack in protest.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled they both turned to him and at any other time he would have been amused at the fact that they were in identical poses with their hips trusted out in opposite direction and their arms folded over their chests glaring at each other, any other time he would have laughed but now their bickering was infuriating him, it was no longer entertainment just irritating. "if either of you makes a comment to the other, I will end both of you" he snarled, he knew he could never do it and so did they but they both turned their glares to him "I have had enough of this" he walked around the desk and in front of the door, turning to them "you two will stay in here until you work out your problems and make up" he snarled, he felt like he was dealing with two children, and he didn't like children.

"You can't keep me hear Eric" sookie warned stepping forward

"Can't I? Try me" Eric threatened, he went to close the door then re thought it "oh and Pam if you break down the door ill burn your shoe collection" he smirked at her venomous glare "have fun" and he left them there locking the door behind him, so sookie couldn't leave and went to enthral the vermin, leaving sookie and Pam standing at opposite sides of the room looking at each other with no clue what to do now

"He actually thinks this is going to work?" sookie asked sitting in the one of the chairs in front of Eric's desk, while Pam took the other

"It's his plan, he believes all his plans are flawless" Pam rolled her eyes

"Well this isn't going to work, we just don't get on cant he see that, oh wait I forgot, Eric doesn't see anything outside Eric's little world" sookie grimaced

"Which happens to be too full of Eric's ego to fit other people" Pam glared at the door. They sat in silenced both thinking about how to get out of there and both thinking about how to get revenge on Eric.

"I have an idea, it's a really bad, idea and would probably get us both killed by Eric in the end" sookie said hesitantly

"Well at least you have something, so let's hear it" Pam was more interested in the plan then she would openly admit, seeming she didn't have an idea.

"Well Eric wants us to get on doesn't he?" Pam nodded "then let's completely over do it and become the best of friends" sookie was getting more excited by the plan as she said it

"How will that help" Pam asked

"we will start to ignore Eric, we will blow him off to hang out and make it seem natural, ill neglect our sex life and you can pretend like I'm more of a priority than him" sookie laughed, starting to love the plan

"That's perfect and that will hurt his ego and his pride and he won't be able to blame anyone but himself" she laughed practically jumping, up with triumph and sookie followed

"two birds with one stone" sookie smirked and laughed, without thinking they hugged but quickly pulled away looking at each other, with uncertainty and an amount of disgust "okay now we have to get out of the room"

"I got an idea, come here" they sat on the couch next to each other and Pam sat right next to sookie so their shoulders were touching and she grabbed a magazine opening it to a random page. Just as she did Eric walked in and looked at them.

"That dress would look great on you sookie you have a slim waist and are well endowed, you would fill it out perfectly" Pam said pretending not to notice Eric standing their dumb founded at their new found closeness

"thanks but I think the shoes are more your thing, id kill myself walking on those" they laughed together, Pam nudged her a little and they (fake) laughed harder, then they 'noticed' Eric "hey Eric" sookie said turning back to the magazine

"Sookie Pam, I see you have made up, was it something I said" Eric smirked and sookie felt pride fill the bond, he was very pleased with himself

"no not really, we were just talking and I realised that Pam, is actually pretty fun and plenty interesting" sookie beamed at Pam who beamed back

"Yes sookie is a jewel Eric, I'm quite envious of you" Pam winked at sookie and sookie laughed

"well I'm glad you two have come to an understanding" Eric smirked, he was glad they were getting along, he was sure his unlife would fall apart if his child and mate couldn't be in the same room for long amounts of time

"yes actually, I would like to take sookie shopping tonight, I'm in the mood to see her in some new loubitons" Pam smiled "she has wonderful legs and yet doesn't wear heels that will flaunt them, I intend to amend this crime against nature" Pam said, she was laying it on thick and sookie had to fight a laugh, Eric raised an eye brow but nodded and handed Pam his credit card, He could feel Sookie's amusement but didn't say anything for fear of disrupting whatever was going on.

"On me" he smiled indulgently and watched as Pam grabbed his credit card in one hand and sookie's hand in the other and they pranced out the door.

When they got out to Pam's car sookie asked "Pam where are we going?"

"well Eric isn't just going to just pay figuratively, he's going to pay literally for this little stunt and for forcing us to work together" she waved the credit card in front of her face and smiled, sookie returned it, she figured she disserved some new shoes for the crap she puts up with from Eric so she was going along with it.

They laughed all the way towards Shreveport's late night shopping district.


	2. Chapter 2

"so when are you going to start neglecting Eric, sexually?" Pam asked they were in the shoe store trying on black heels and tan boots, they had been having fairly mundane conversation up until now and even though they would never admit it to each other or anyone else they were having fun.

"tonight" sookie smirked, she felt like a vixen and was going to enjoy her revenge, even if she dose miss out, she knows Eric's squirming will be worth it.

"You know Eric won't make it easy for you to reject him and the longer it takes the more persistent he will get" Pam warned looking at her reflection in the full length mirror beside sookie

"Pam can vampires get blue balls?" sookie asked suddenly, pams brow furrowed with thought

"I don't know" Pam answered taking her seat next to sookie looking at her, questionally.

"well Eric's going to find out" she smirked "leave it to me" she winked and Pam giggled, she actually giggled, sookie's eye brows nearly hit he hair line "Pam did you just giggle" sookie asked, giggling herself

"You tell anyone your dead" Pam dead panned grabbing the shoes

"my lips are sealed, so you ready to finfish shopping" sookie asked looking around at all the shoes they had bought, sookie about 2 pairs and Pam about 6

"Sookie I'm never ready to finish shopping but I am ready to reluctantly go" Pam smiled and they left the store.

When they got to Eric's huge Victorian style mansion it was past 4:00 in the morning and sookie knew it wouldn't be hard for her to fake exhaustion. She gave Pam a hug for benefit of the security camera and walked in the front door, hitting in the number code and her thumb scanner and used the key Eric had given her, on her first night there she had accidently let the alarm off and Eric freaked out thinking someone was in the house.

Sookie walked in and headed straight to the staircase, but didn't go up it, she went to one of the bookcases flanking it and pulled a copy of weathering heights out to reveal the finger print scanner, Eric had her added to the system when she moved in, the book case opened and she walked down a metal spiral staircase, hearing the bookcase closing behind her. The door at the bottom of the stairs was a large double metal door, sookie inserted her key card and the door swung open, into a hallway with one door at either end. The door to the right was Eric's home office and she could feel him in there, she turned and went into the left door into their bedroom, it was large and the walls were a deep brown and the carpet a light brown wooden colour, all of their room was done in earthy colours, greens and browns and the bed was done in a dark maroon.

Sookie walked into the closet that led to the very extravagant bathroom. He placed her shoes close on the ground on her side of the closet, leaving them in their bags so Eric could see them, she smiled at the thought of their revenge, she had never been devious and deceitful like this but she was enjoying it.

Cold arms slide around her waist pulling against a bare cold chest "hello lover" Eric whispered into her ear "how was your shopping?" he asked taking her earlobe into his mouth.

She had been gone for hours and he was done with his work, they both knew what he wanted but Eric was unaware of just how manipulative his lover could be.

"Exhausting" she swived in his arms and kissed his cheek, it was affectionate but not something meant to go anywhere. She pulled out of his arms and walked towards the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind her

Eric heard the lock click. H walked back into the bedroom and laid on it sprawling out. What could he have done? She was either really angry or really tired, even then, she wouldn't close the bathroom door, and she would let him enjoy the view or punish him with it. Why is she upset, is it because of what he did with her and pam. He thought she would be fine because it worked out so well.

He was still thinking about it when she exited the bathroom wearing blue 'uh oh' flannel pyjama pants and a singlet that matched. She gave neither him a smile but it was nether warm nor cold just a smile.

She could tell he knew something was wrong, but didn't mention it; she even gave him a smile but wore the flannel pyjama pants that clearly said 'you aren't getting any' just to gnaw at him.

"Lover is there something wrong?" Eric asked watching as she pulled back the covers and crawled into bed

"Yes of course" sookie said, giving him the same smile, he watched her for a minute before sliding in next to her

"You seem upset" he said after realising she was on the far side of the bed, instead of curled up to him in the middle.

"No I'm fine" she said, knew he was inquisitive. He was still watching her. Even though she was suppose to be angry and distance she knew she couldn't sleep like that, so she turned over and slide in next to him, their bodies seemed to fit perfect and she rested her head on his bicep ad he wrapped his other arm around her holding her against him, she sighed quietly and slowly feel to sleep.

Eric watched as her breathing slowed and she relaxed against him, he was wondering if Pam had said something or done something to make sookie upset, her doing something was unlikely since sookie seemed to be mad at him. He would have to make up for whatever she had done wrong, he would buy her something pretty.

He held her tightly against him as the day took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie awoke before Eric and went to take a shower, she knew she had to do it before he got up because he was always frisky when he first rises and she had to be distant.

She was in the middle of her shower when she felt him wake 'Damn it' she thought, she knew she couldn't hurry because he could see her with the bathroom door open and he'd know what she was doing so she just decided to continue and see what happens.

When Eric woke he was instantly annoyed, sookie always got back into bed before he awoke so she would be there but now she wasn't in fact she was in the shower, which was another thing they always did together. He got out of bed and headed for her, he always wanted her the most when he rises and as he watched her shower from the door way his fangs fell.

Sookie could feel Eric watching her but ignored him until he stepped in behind her and pulled her back against his chest.

"You weren't in bed I was worried" he said his hands sliding down her stomach until she grabbed them. She knew that couldn't lead anywhere good.

"I wasn't tired" she said stepping away from Eric and washing the last of the soap off of her. She was sending indifference through the bond and she could feel both his irritation, confusion and his curiosity. He spun her so her back was to the wall and looked into her eyes.

"Lover what is wrong, you are angry at me and I don't know why, I can't fix it unless you tell me what is wrong" he said leaning in close so they were inches apart.

"I'm not angry Eric" she said siding sideways out of his grip and stepping out of the shower

"Then why won't you fuck me" he said simply, he could smell her blush and grinned.

"I can't right now I have plans with Pam" she said and kissed his cheek and went into the closet to get dressed. She knew the minute she said Pams name that Eric is going to blame her because she felt anger through the bond.

Eric knew Pam must have said something since sookie isn't mad at her anymore. He needed to cool down and calm down so he jumped in the shower.

As soon as sookie heard the shower start she grabbed her cell phone and called pam.

"What?" Pam answered after the 3rd ring

"Pam, we have to have plans for tonight now" sookie said urgently

"Why?" Pam deadpanned, examining her nails.

"Eric wanted to get busy and the only thing I could think of to say was that I was going out with you tonight" sookie whispered

"Okay I'll pick you up in 30 minutes" she said and sookie heard the shower go off she quickly whispered

"Make it 20" and hung up. She ran to the closet to find something to where. Eric came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist and dripping wet, sookie had to look away before she started drooling 'god he's sexy' she thought and did everything she could to tamper down her lust, she settled on thinking about the thoughts at fangtasia and that seemed to work well, she sighed in relief and quickly got dressed into a long sleeve grey backless cocktail dress that hugged her curves and some black pumps with a little black clutch bag.

The minute Eric turned off the shower he could hear sookie whispering but she finished before he could listen properly. He voted for walking out to her in a towel to see if he could change her mind about sex and when he walked out he felt her lust hit him and smirked when he saw he turn away and look at her cloths. He could feel her trying to get a handle on it and then suddenly it just disappeared and she sighed. He wondered what she thought about to make her lust disappear so quickly. He was frustrated that she was angry and he didn't know why, he quickly dressed and went to his office, it was where he did his best thinking and he needed it right now to figure out what was wrong with her. He also wanted to know why she waited until he was in the shower before making her phone call and who did she call, he suddenly had an idea and sat down in front of his computer linking into the security cameras that sookie doesn't know exist, if she did he would have to take them down since she said she never wants to be taped 'doing the dirty' as she put it. He watched and the tape and read sookie's lips as she spoke. So she called Pam and set up plans just so she wouldn't have to have sex with him, okay now he was baffled. He knew very well that he was a great lover, sookie had told him many times so did she not want him anymore?

Sookie let out a breath when Eric left the room. She walked back into the bedroom and then she remembered the camera 'shit' she thought. Eric didn't know she knew about the camera and she would never tell him she did because she had once said she never wanted to be taped having sex but when she discovered it and decided to give it a try, she found the idea of him watching it later a turn on as long as it was only him who watches it. She quickly got her gear together and walked to Eric's office door knocking gently before walking in.

"Eric I'm leaving now" she said kissing his cheek, but when she went to pull away he gripped her waist and pushed her against the desk and kissed for all he was worth. She felt hot and knew she should pull away but couldn't he just tasted so good. He slid his tongue along hers, inciting a moan and continued pushing his body against hers. Sookie got all her will power together and pushed back away from him panting. "I really have to go" she said before practically running out the door.

When she knocked Eric was still thinking about what's the problem was, for some reason he kept thinking that she wasn't feeling it anymore and that he couldn't... no he wouldn't have. So when she kissed his cheek it was the perfect opportunity and he gave that kiss everything he had and was pleased to feel her lust nearly out weighing his and her disappointment and annoyance at herself when she pulled away before running out the door since she couldn't trust herself anymore. He smirked and was glad to know she still felt something but now he had to figure what the hell was going on with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie almost ran out to Pam's car despite the fact that her body was telling her to run back in and take her Viking on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked when sookie got in the car, though it was clear she didn't care.

"Eric" Sookie mumbled pulling down the visor to fix her make up in the mirror.

"Did you give in to him?" Pam asked hoping sookie hadn't screwed up the plan already

"No" sookie glared "'I can control myself, he just makes it hard. Don't worry I can handle my part of the deal but he is soon going to wonder where my sex drive has gone and probably think that I am sick or something" Sookie had thought about this a bit and she knew Eric will worry for her health since she had always had a rather healthy if not overactive sex drive.

"Yes I have been thinking about a way to get at Eric and I don't think him thinking we have become best friends is enough" Pam said pulling into the main centre of Shreveport.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked looking over to Pam who was deep in thought

"Well I think we need to make him think that I have converted you" Pam smirked at her phrasing but rolled her eyes at sookie's obvious confusion "let's make him think that we are having sex" pam said and Sookie almost chocked on air.

"What? He will kill us both!" sookie said looking at pam as if she had gone crazy

"We won't actually do anything; we will just make him think we are. It will explain where your sex drive went and also it shoves it in his face since he wanted us to get along and now we are really getting along" Pam smirked and watched as a sinister smirk invaded sookies features

"It's mean" pam nodded still smiling "he will be pissed" she nodded again "let's do it" sookie laughed.

They were almost at the clubbing section of Shreveport since they decided to go dancing when Pam' phone rang.

"It's Eric" Pam smirked "Hello?" she said the epitome of innocence and sookie had to fight to keep from laughing.

"Where are you?" Eric asked straight forward, he wanted to know where sookie was going, usually she told him but that night she hadn't

"On the road" pam said simply being vague to annoy him. He growled

"To where?" he was quickly losing patience with his child

"sookie and I are going clubbing tonight" Pam said as they pulled into the parking lot of a popular bar called 'Tangle' the head line said 'where bodies tangle together'

"You will protect her" he warned

"Of course in that tight little grey number she's wearing I will have to pay close attention" Pam smirked fighting her own giggles as sookie tired her best to be quiet.

"Pam" Eric growled, he hadn't really noticed sookies dress he was too busy trying to prove that she still wanted him but when he thought back; her dress was tight and hugged her curves. He was hitting himself for not noticing it. Now she would be surrounded by men all night.

"It's okay Eric I will look after her. I will make sure I am the only one to touch her all night" Pam smirked at sookie who was holding her hands over her mouth

Eric ignored the double meaning and hung up.

"This is so much fun" Sookie laughed, finally being able to let it out and Pam laughed with her

"Come one let's dance" Pam giggled and they headed into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam and sookie danced most the night, they would never admit it to each other and deny it too the end but they were really enjoying each other's company. They drank (sookie gin and tonic and Pam true blood) and they laughed and they danced. Sookie would tell pam the pathetic thoughts of those around them and they would play jokes on people using their thoughts One guy who was standing near there table was thinking how much he wanted to fuck pam so she stood up and slapped him yelling out at the top of her lungs that she would be taking her clothes off. They laughed for a long time at the confused and embarrassed look on the man's face and while sookie knew she should feel guilty for using her ability for evil; she knew the man was scum and fellowship of the sun so she had less sympathy for him.

They were laughing in the car on the way back to sookie's about a waitress at the club who pam had almost terrified. When Pam's phone rang again, it was Eric.

"Hello" she said still slightly laughing and Eric could hear sookie laughing in the background

"Pam where is sookie, it is getting early and sun rise is soon" Eric said, he was impatient to get sookie back into his arms reach where he would make her forget about anything she was angry about. Sookie felt this intention through the bond and gave worried eyes to Pam who just smirked.

"Oh yes about that, you see it is so close to dawn and we are having so much fun, I have invited sookie over for a sleep over, a girls night if you will" Pam held back her laughter as she heard something break on the other end of the line.

Sookie felt Eric's rush of anger and annoyance and smiled wickedly.

Eric was silent for a while; he knew it was pointless in telling sookie no because that would just make her most insistent on going. He sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose; trying to think of a reason sookie would have to come home.

"Pamela" Eric said and pam knew he was about to negotiate with her and she wouldn't help but smirk at the windshield, as she pulled up to her drive way "how will sookie stay, you do not have a guest bedroom, since you do not like guests" Eric said smiling on the other end in triumph but that triumph was short lived, soon replaced with annoyance and irritation. Sookie followed all these feelings through their bond, only sending happiness and fun from her side.

"This is true but sookie is the exception she will sleep in my bed with me" Pam heard Eric growl but ignored it

"Pamela" Eric warned

"It's okay Eric we will only be in the same bed for the duration of the day and I will be dead. I promise to leave her untouched tonight" Pam added and tonight as an after through since she was never one to break her word.

Eric stayed quiet, he knew sookie loved him and that she would not do anything with Pam, how could they; they hated each other a few days ago.

"fine but you will return her home at sun set tomorrow" Eric warned and while playing with him was fun Pam could hear in his voice that on this she would have to concede, they could not go too far too soon.

"Of course" pam dead panned examining her nails. Eric snarled and hung up.

Eric was frustrated over sookie's behaviour, she was either really having fun with pam or she was avoiding him, either way he would find out tomorrow night. For now he was frustrated and angry at having to go to rest without sookie's warm body beside him. He swore to himself that once this problem was over that would never happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Pam had a very modern two story house that was originally a three bedroom but pam took those three rooms and made them her closet since she slept in her safe room in the basement.

"You will have to use all your powers of resistance tomorrow night, I have no choice but to return you as he asked, we must not push him too far too soon" Pm explained as she gave sookie a tour of the house.

"yeah okay" sookie mumbled thinking about how she was going to curb her own libido "I was thinking, how are we going to convince Eric of what we are doing when he can feel all my feelings, the bond can't lie, he will know I have no sexual feelings towards you" Sookie asked, she could not hide a thing from Eric through the bond and either could Pam.

"Yes that is a problem" Pam stopped staring at the ground deep in thought "we will simple have to stir those feelings in you" she smirked at Sookie, who's eyes went wide and worried

"Uhhh… Pam maybe we need to talk about…" suddenly Pam burst out laughing

"sookie I was kidding" she laughed "I value my existence too much for that. But you do have a point and perhaps later you need to think about what turns you on so Eric thinks something is going on" Pam said as they continued to walk through her impeccably decorated home.

As sookie looked around she noticed a common trend "you seem to like pink… a lot" everything in her house was different shades of pink and pastels

"Pink is the best colour there is, it is feminine with a strength. There is no colour that rivals it's brilliance" Pam said proudly looking at her very pink decore, "Come we must find you something to wear tonight" Pam said taking sookie by the arm and leading her towards her very large wardrobe.

In all the times Sookie had known Pam she had never been in her house on a personal visit, mainly because they didn't get along but also because Sookie always had a fear that Pam's house would be nothing but dungeons with people, mainly women chained to the wall. So when sookie walked in; seeing that the only thing hanging on her walls were paintings was a pleasant surprise.

Pam;s wardrobe was huge, it was three room's after all. She had two rooms for cloths and a whole room just for her shoes, he had to have thousands of pairs of shoes and sookie could see why she was worried when Eric said he would burn them, there had to be millions of dollars' worth of shoes in there, maybe more given the lables 'Dior, Gucci and heaps more brands that Sookie had only ever seen on the top rating models on tv.

"Impressive isn't it?" pam said poudly as sookie view the room with her mouth agape "My finest collection" she grinned

"Wow you really love your fashion" Sookie said running her fingers of the soft fabric of one of Pam's dresses.

"Yes well I need cloths that match my own natural beauty" Pam said and for that moment she reminded Sookie of Eric. Sookie giggled at the thought and Pam narrowed her eyes "what is so funny?" she asked watching sookie cautiously

"Nothing" Sookie smiled, there was silence until Pam lost interest and headed off into a section of cloths "Like maker, like child" sookie muttered following her and Pam glared over he shoulder.

After a few minutes of rifling through cloths pam grabbed a pink set of shorts with a matching singlet.

"here, you can where this to bed" Pam said handing them to her.

"thanks" sookie said taking the cloths and following pam from the room

They made there way into Pam's beautifully decorated lounge room and sat opposite each other on her leather couch.

"Sookie it is almost dawn if you want Eric to be suspicious you have to do something to become lustful soon" Pam said examining her nails

Sokie blushed at the thought "I cant do it with you sitting there staring at me" Sookie said glaring at Pam who just rolled her eyes

"fine do it in the shower, from what I know of Eric's stay with you at your house, you should have fond memories in there" Pam smirked, making sookie blush more

"He told you!" sookie almost yelled, anger filling her as her skin blushed a bright red

"No but you just did" Pam laughed which only made sookie's glare more threatening

Sookie got up and headed towards the shower "Bitch" she muttered

"Vampire hearing sookie" Pam yelled back not taking her eyes from her nails

Sookie looked back over her shoulder at pam "I know" she smirked and walked out of the room

"bitch" Pam muttered knowing sookie couldn't hear her "that's how you pull of a proper snide comment" she sneered into the empty lounge room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie stood awkwardly in Pam's shower, she was so nervous, it wasn't like her to do things like that. After all it was what Eric was for. She couldn't believe she was going to do this but she took Pam's advice. She closed her eyes and thought about Eric and her in the shower at her house. And from there everything fell into place.

When she got out she felt a sense of achievement, she was definitely putting Eric in his place. She walked out to find Pam exactly where she left her.

"Did you do the deed as you humans say?" pam asked never once looking up from her nails

"Yes" Sookie said softly, blushing slightly

"Then come, it is almost dawn" pam lead Sookie to a panel in the wall that when pushed revealed a pin pad and finger print scanner, the same one that Eric had. Pam looked back pointedly at Sookie who turned away rolling her eyes. She was doing it more for effect; she understood why vampires need to keep their privacy it was safer that way. The panel moved to show a door to a hallway that led into Pam elegantly decorated bedroom, she had the finest everything, it was something you would see in a home decor' magazine.

They crawled into either side of Pam's enormous bed and settled for the night.

"Thanks pam" Sookie muttered not being able to avoid her grandma's manners

"You're welcome Sookie" Pam mumbled back before they both drifted off into darkness.

Eric was working at a desk when he got a shock… Sookie was turned on, extremely so. He sat back in his chair enjoying the familiar sensation of her lust, however she was not here and he could not help her satiate it. Now he was really pissed!

She had clearly not lost her libido sho what was it that was making her avoid him.

He would have to put a lot of thought into this, he needed Sookie. He had never before gone very long without sex and he did not like the idea of doing so, especially with Sookie's warm and arousing body so close.

Pam dropped Sookie off at Eric's early the next morning. As soon as Sookie left the car she knew Eric was waiting for her. She went into the house and instead of following her normal routine and going downstairs; she went to the kitchen to get some water. In truth she was stalling seeing him. This was going to be very hard… especially if he is.

As she stood at the sink rinsing her glass she felt Eric's arms snake around her stomach.

"Good evening lover" Eric purred into her ear, darking his tongue out and gently touching her neck.

Sookie turned in his arms smiling up at him 'what's one good evening kiss' she thought. She knew it was wrong but she had to. She lent in and gently kissed him, however it didn't stay gently; he pushed his body hard against her and deepened the kiss passionately. She had no chance of finding the will to stop him, however she caught a lucky break when he pulled away first

"Let's stay in bed the night lover" he whispered seductively, gently kissing her neck and nipping slightly.

"I would love too" she needed to find any strength she had within her "but I can't" she finished slipping from his arms and putting some distance between them "we both have to work" she gave a fake pout and headed for the bookcase leading downstairs.

"We can take the night off" Eric said following her, his eyes slits of blue burning holes into her back

"I wish but I promised pam I would entertain her while we work tonight, maybe later though" Sookie quickly kissed his cheek before he could take advantage of her closeness and took off for a shower.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together" Eric said folding his arms as she slipped out of her dress

"Yeah she so much fun. We spent all this time fighting when we could have been great friends since we have so much in common" Sookie said not once turning to him before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door.

Eric stood there the whole time she showered trying to make the bathroom door explode with just the power of his mind. When she stopped out he was fully dressed in a dark navy dress and black heels. She never dressed in the bathroom, she always did it in the wardrobe, and she never had anything to hide. His eyes were now slitted so much on anyone else they wouldn't be able to see.

Eric stormed past her into the bathroom, slamming the door.

They drove to Fangtasia in silence. Sookie knew he was pissed but she was still pissed at how he highhandedly decided that her and pam must get on. He fights with everyone she has in her life but god forbid she disrupts his in any way! She can't even visit a lot of her friends because Eric insults them or is suspicious of them so as far as she's concerned, he deserves everything she doesn't to him!

When they arrived at Fangtasia Eric disappeared into his office and Sookie went to find pam.

Pam was enjoying all these secrets from Eric, in 2 centuries she had never been able to really get at him for all the shit he plays on her. Now for a little payback.

"How's it going?" Pam asked pulling Sookie in close as the vermin swarmed around the bar.

"Good, he's really beginning to get pissed though" Sookie giggled, this was fun

"Mr blue balls is coming" Pam hushed as Eric came up behind Sookie

"Tonight you will be working from the booth Sookie" Eric said taking her hand and walking towards his designated booth. He gave Pam a suspicious as he left. Pam fought a smirk before returning to yelling at the vermin

Sookie sat in the opposite side of the booth to Eric and didn't say a word as she scanned the crowd. Eric just sat there staring at her.

In his 1000 years he had never been so confused about a human, she had him a mess. He didn't know what to say or think or do. What was wrong with his woman!

"Here Sookie, on the house" Pam grinned placing a gin and tonic in front of Sookie. Sookie returned her smile and sipped her drink

"Pam a true blood" Eric said looking at her expectantly

"I am not a waitress Eric, plus I have work to do" With that said Pam quickly took off. Eric growled softly, he was on the verge of snapping but Sookie wanted to push him over. Suddenly her phone buzzed, it was a text from pam:

_Pretend I said something funny and laugh_

"Oh pam she is too funny" Sookie laughed before deleting the message

"What did she say?" Eric asked eyeing Sookie carefully

"You know just girl stuff" Sookie said sipping her drink and turning back to the crowd.

"Fine" he growled and disappeared to sit on his throne. He was angry but not quite at snapping point. Sookie looked thoughtfully at the table in front of her before coming up with an ingenious and deadly plan. She picked up her phone to text pam.

_I have a plan follow my lead_

Sookie finished her drink and stood from her seat, she walked over the Dj and requested a song; Love, sex and magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. It was practically a stripper song.

She walked out onto the floor as the beat kicked and started to swing her hips seductively; she whipped her hair around and moved her body up and down. She had her eyes closed for the song but she opened them up and stared right at Eric, never breaking eye contact as she swivelled her hips and dropped her butt to the floor over the over. Suddenly she moved her eyes from Eric to pam and beckoned her towards her with one finger. Pam lifted at eyebrow before coming closer and began to dance with her. It was sexy and grinding and completely over the top but the lust and anger came slamming through the bond let Sookie know it had worked.

"ENOUGH" Eric's voice bellowed through the club, Sookie and pam had to fight the urge smirk "Come with me!" he practically yelled storming off to the office.


End file.
